


Unstoppable

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Jalice, Lesbian Vampires, Some perfect lesbian jalice for y'all, headcanons i suppose, just like emotions on them and of them, this is mostly description and no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: The most common way people give up their power is by thinking they don’t have any. - Alice Walker
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale
Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990894
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little challenge I did this morning of writing a word count and this is what came out of it! Just a drabble on lesbian!Jalice emotions. Enjoy ♡

There are several layers to Jessamine’s ability aside from the commonly known control and manipulation of emotion. Some of them neither she has explored its depths, others are saved for specific people. Alice has learned about Jessie’s skills more than anyone else that has crossed her path before. More than Maria dared to unravel or that Jessamine herself had attempted to discover. Alice knows Jessamine more than she knows herself.

The same way Jess can grasp the slightest shift in her wife’s mood, Alice can tell everything that goes on in her mate’s heart and mind. Not because Alice shares her empath talents or due to her own capabilities to foresee the future. Alice has learned to read every layer of Jessie’s soul. From every huff when she kisses her mate’s neck to every puff when Emmett tells bad jokes. All grunts she grants Alice when they’re fucking each other into the mattress to all groans when Edward will ride home complaining about eternal life. Alice knows when Jessamine needs a break from the madness and chaos that can settle in the Cullen’s household, as well as she knows when Jess just wants to come home and give Esme a tight hug.

She wasn't always so keen on the idea of a family, something Alice understood from her previous experience in a clan. And yet Jess had fallen into the role of Rosalie’s twin with such ease. They connected as if they had been, in fact, born from the same womb—Jessamine with her laid back attitude and Rose with her fierceness. Jessamine hadn’t been keen on a family, but she found the joy in sitting with a vampire as old as Carlisle, who had experienced the world as much as she had, to talk for hours on end, discussing the susceptibility of the decades.

Jessamine was not exhilarated for a family, yet that was all she always wished to have with Alice.

There had been a time, before being turned, Jessamine believed she was powerless. In her time, there hadn’t been the feasibility of two women sharing a life together, as strongly as they might have felt for one another. With Maria, it all seemed like a business transaction, a need, want. They had been explosive together. Jess had no care for looks when she was the most dangerous predator. She could be with a woman, she could love her ardently, but she still felt powerless.

Alice opened her eyes to a whole array of possibilities. She was so human, so palpable in their own eternal way. And she didn’t give a damn about the stares they got for holding hands. Jessamine never felt a single wave of shame when they leaned into each other’s kiss in public. Alice had no recollection of her human life and she had no way of knowing how others may find it appalling. She had seen Jess in her first vision and her love for the blonde was utterly superb. She cared not if her mate had been born in a different gender. Alice loved Jessie for who she was. And how she loved her was pure and intense. With every bone in her dead body, every inch of her fierce soul, Alice was forever Jessie’s. And she was forever hers.

Jessamine never thought she had been giving up her powers all along, a hundred years of feeling like something was wrong with her, the defeat of not fully being loved or loving back. It was Alice that opened her eyes to it all. She had been impassive for months on end when they first met, aware that Alice saw an entire future of possibilities for them but not fully believing it was all the psych believed it would turn out to be.

She was fond and comfortable around Alice, she enjoyed her aura and her sheer excitement about all. Jess shared on an endless loop of Alice's attraction, her passion, and her need for the other woman. They fucked like there was no tomorrow. But Jessamine didn’t believe they loved each other, she hadn’t learned love that way. The devotion, the true dedication Alice put toward Jess, helping her change her feeding habits and mind. Those hadn’t been ways of loving that Jessamine learned in her years. Love was demanding and damaging, she wanted nothing to do with it.

Expect she realized to be doing just that to Alice. Every time she’d whisper how the brunette was hers, when they were on the verge of orgasm, how she would rely on her trust every time she slipped their diet. She was demanding and damaging Alice little by little. Jessamine didn’t want that, for Alice to feel powerless like she had for so many years, trapped in a loop of mixed emotions and sad endings. She wanted Alice to feel the constant nirvana Jessamine was in when she was with her mate. Was that love? Jess didn’t know for sure.

She had no doubts that Alice always devotedly loved her. Jess had felt it in her bones every time the brunette would be her big spoon, holding her throughout the regret and the pain. Jessamine was a beast for so many years, an animal trained to hunt and destroy, she feared hurting her mate every time. But it never happened. After all, Alice knew Jess better than she knew herself. All the layers and all nuances.

Jess knew she loved Alice, too, because of that. She knew what every single breath mean, every roll of eye and every twitch of her lips. Jessamine wasn’t a psych, but she could tell before Alice realized it herself when her mate needed to lay down and cuddle or when she needed to be sent over the moon with Jessie’s head buried between her thighs. Jessamine knew Alice better than she knew herself.

They completed each other. Alice never anxious for Jessie's feelings to be reciprocated but equally thrilled when they became. Jessamine always protective of her pixie wife. Alice always kind to her emotions. Jessie now constantly telling how much she loved her.

If there was ever a time, either of them thought they had no will and no power that never happened any longer when they were together. When one doubted, the other reminded just how much strength the other had.


End file.
